


Of Course I'll Build a Snowman

by BirukiMeraki



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Frozen (2013) References, Frozen (2013) Songs, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Stories, Shorts, Sister love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirukiMeraki/pseuds/BirukiMeraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna doesn't know it, but Elsa's right there with her at the other side of the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course I'll Build a Snowman

  
Elsa looked out the window and sighed. Her first day in her own room and she hated it. She froze everything she touched and she's trying really hard not to but it's so hard.  
  
        She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She whirled around and jumped off the window seat.  
  
        'Elsa?' she heard Anna's voice through the door.  
  
        ' ** _Do you want to build a snowman?_  
         _Come on let's go and play,_    
         _I never see you anymore,_  
         _Come out the door,_    
         _It's like you've gone away,_    
         _We used to be best buddies,_    
         _And now we're not,_    
         _I wish you would tell me why,_    
         _Do you want to build a snowman?_  
        ** _ **It doesn't have to be a Snowman**.'_    
  
        Elsa put her back against the door. She could just imagine her sister there. She took a deep breath and whispered,  
  
        ' _Of course I'll build a snowman,  
        I'd love to go and play,  
        But I can't see you anymore,  
        I can't come out the door,  
        I feel I've also gone away.  
        We are still best buddies,  
        Don't you think otherwise,  
        But I can't tell you why,  
        Of course I'll build a snowman..._'  
  
        She giggled softly as Anna tried to speak to her through the keyhole and put her hand on the doorknob. To her surprise and dismay, it immediately froze over. She turned away from the door and shook her head sadly. 'Go away, Anna,' she said sadly, trying to keep her voice from cracking.   
  
        ' __ **Okay, bye** ,' came Anna's dejected reply, which nearly broke her heart. But she forced herself to walk away from the door.  
  
  


*        *        *        *

  
  
        Elsa focused all her concentration on warm things as she touched her window. "Fire," she thought. "Summer. Hugs. Anna."  
  
        As if on cue, a knock came on the door.  
  
         **' _Do you want to build a snowman,_**  
         ** _or ride our bike around the halls?_  **  
         ** _I think some company is overdue,_**  
         ** _I've started talking to,_**  
         ** _The pictures on the walls,_**  
         ** _It gets a little lonely,_  **  
         ** _All these empty rooms,_  **  
         _ **Just watching the hours tick by.'**_  
  
       Slowly, like she was walking through mud, Elsa put her hand on the door. The thought of Anna talking to the pictures made her smile.  
  
        ' _Of course I'll build a snowman,_  
        But I'd prefer sliding in the halls,  
        I know how you're feeling too,  
        But what can I do?  
        I have to be alone,  
        I too feel a little lonely,  
        In my own room,  
        Just watching the people walk by.'  
  
        With a jolt, she realised that Anna wasn't on the other side of the door anymore. "She probably gone off to talk to the pictures again," she thought with another smile. Setting her teeth determinedly, she went back to her window. "I must get better. I must control my powers."  
  
  


*        *        *        *

  
  
        When the news reached Elsa, she was so distraught the corners of her room completely stopped frosting over. Everything was caught in a standstill. No. No please. Not her parents. Anyone but her parents. She knew they would be pulling the veil over her parents' portraits right about now and she didn't want to be there, didn't want to see it. Seeing it would make it too real. Her tears welled up again at the thought of the funeral. That is so cruel. How can there be a funeral when there are no bodies? There should be no funeral. When the servants asked her to attend, she couldn't. She was afraid she'll break down completely and something awful might happen to the other mourners. It broke her heart but she sent the servants away. No, she will not attend her parents' funeral.  
  
        She was trying to hold back her powers but the frost spread, faster than ever before, fuelled by her despair and sorrow. She jumped and her heart leapt to her mouth when she heard Anna's voice on the other side of the door. She felt a tidal wave of guilt for making her sister attend the funeral on her own but she didn't dare tempt fate.  
  
        ' ** _Please, I know you're in there,_  **  
         ** _People are asking where you've been,_  **  
         ** _They say "have courage";_**  
         ** _And I'm trying to,_  **  
         ** _I'm right out here for you,_**  
         ** _Just let me in,_**  
         ** _We only have each other,_**  
         ** _It's just you and me,_**  
         ** _What are we gonna do?_**  
         ** _Do you want to build a snowman?'_**  
  
        Elsa felt her heart contract and tears instantly jumped into her eyes. She rushed to the door and felt Anna slump to the ground. All of a sudden, her knees shook and she sank slowly to the ground as well, the door a poor support for her. She leaned against the door and imagined Anna's back against hers instead of this cold, hard door. With a shaking voice, she replied,  
  
        ' _Yes, you know I'm in here,_  
        Let them ask where I've been,  
        You always have courage,  
        You don't have to try,  
        I'll always be by your side,  
        Without having to let you in,  
        We'll always have each other,  
        We only need me and you,  
        I'll always and forever love you,  
        Of course I'll build a snowman...'  
  
        Finally, her voice broke and she leaned her head against her knees and wept. The frost that had been slowly engulfing her room stopped in their tracks, frozen by her overwhelming despair and sorrow.  
        


End file.
